What is love?
by Alifah park
Summary: Park Chanyeol si berandal sekolah yang akan dijodohkan dengan anak teman appanya , tapi Chanyeol tidak mengetahui bahwa yang dijodohkannya adalah seorang NAMJA /BoysLove/CHANBAEK
1. Chapter 1

**What is love?**

 **main cast : Park Chanyeol Byun Baekhyun**

 **chap : 1/?**

 **Summary : Park Chanyeol si berandal sekolah yang akan dijodohkan dengan anak teman semasa kecil appanya**

 **.**

 **.**

BUGH

BUGH

"Pukul lagi, Park" Teriakan demi teriakan terdengar di belakang gedung sekolah karna mereka sedang asik menonton acara memukul wajah sang 'Murid Ingusan yang tidak sengaja menumpahkan air minumnya di jas sekolah Park Chanyeol' Ya. itu adalah Park Chanyeol yang sedang memukul salah satu murid karna murid itu tidak sengaja menumpahkan minumannya di baju sekolahnya.

Siapa yang tidak tau seorang Chanyeol? Seluruh murid di sekolah itu pasti sudah tau siapa itu Park Chanyeol namja tidak tau tata tertib dan selalu melanggar peraturan sekolah.

"Sudahlah bro, apa kau ingin membunuhnya disini?" Tiba-tiba sahabat disampingnya ini menggangu acara memukul murid ingusan itu

"Kau tau aku seperti apa jika sudah seperti ini,hun" BUGH. Satu pukulan mengenai wajah murid tersebut, bisa kalian bayangkan sendiri gimana wajah murid itu yang sudah babak belur dengan muka lembab dimana-mans

"Apa kau tidak lelah seperti ini terus? Oh ayolah Chanyeol kita sudah berteman selama 6 tahun tapi kau tidak berubah sedikitpun" Sehun, itulah nama sahabatnya Park Chanyeol

Srek

Dengan tidak ikhlas Chanyeol memberhentikan kegiatannya itu.

"Ingat! jika saja sahabatku ini tidak menyuruhku berhenti ku pastikan kau akan mati di tempat! dan jangan pernah kau mengulanginya lagi, MENGERTI?!" Chanyeolpun melepaskan cengkramannya dari kerah murid itu lalu membuka jasnya dan melemparnya tepat di depan muka murid tersebut

"Cuci jasku sampai bersih, besok harus dikembalikan kepadaku dan sudah bersih tanpa noda sedikitpun!" Murid tersebut hanya bisa mengagguk tanda dia mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan ucapan Chanyeol

"Ayo hun" Chanyeol dan Sehunpun pergi meninggalkan murid-murid di belakang gedung sekolah

.

.

Cklek

"Aku pulang" Chanyeol melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri rumah besarnya karna tidak seperri biasanya rumah ini sepi tidak ada orang

'Tumben biasanya rame dengan teriakan bibi jung dan eomma'. Tanpa menunggu lama Chanyeol akhirnya menuju kamarnya dan merebahkan badan jangkungnya di kasur tersayang

ketika sedang tertiduran-tiduran dengan kancing sekolah yang dibuka 2 itu dari arah pintu terdengar suara gebrakan pintu yang sangat dahsyat

BRAK

"YA! Park Chanyeol! Apa yang kau perbuat lagi di sekolahmu hah?! Appa sudah pusing melihat tingkahmu yang tidak berubah sejak dulu!" Sang Appa langsung mengamuk ketika sampai di kamar Chanyeol karna dia baru saja mendapatkan telepon dari kepala sekolah karna Chanyeol berbuat onar seperti biasanya

"Tenanglah yeobbo, bicaralah pelan-pelan" Eomma Chanyeol hanya bisa menenangkan sang appa yang sudah mengeluarkan api dikepalanya *apa ini -_-

"Jika appa sudah pusing dipanggil terus-terusan lain kali appa tidak usah datang ke sekolah jika di telepon oleh si tua botak itu" Masih menutup mata dan tangan yang dibuat seperti bantal untuk menyangga kepalanya dengan posisinya yang menghadap ke arah langit

"Dasar anak kurang ajar"

BRAK

Pintu berwarna coklat tua itu dibanting kembali oleh sang appa yang terlihat sangat kesal dengan kelakuan anak bungsunya itu

"Chanyeol, sesudah mandi kau turunlah ke bawah ada yang mau eomma bicarakan denganmu" Chanyeol pun mengaggukkan kepalanya

"bagus, pintar anak eomma tapi sayang bandel" Ejek sang eomma langsung keluar dari kamar anaknya

"YA! EOMMA PARK MINJI!" kekehhan sang eomma terdengar sangat jelas ketika anaknya tiba-tiba teriak memanggil namanya

.

.

"Ada apa eomma menyuruhku kebawah?" Ucap Chanyeol sudah duduk dihadapan sang eomma yang hanya memakai celana pendek dan baju lengan pendek untuk menunjukkan otot besarnya

"Kita langsung ke inti saja apa kau sudah mempunyai namjachingu?"

"Aku normal eommaa.. jadi aku bukan mempunyai namjachingu tapi yeojachingu!" Chanyeol bingung karna sang eomma tiba-tiba sang eomma menanyakkan hal yang tidak terduga itu

"Sama saja. Jadi sudah punya belum Chanyeollie"

"Belum eomma"

"Nah... karna kau belum mempunyai namjachingu, eomma akan menjodohkanmu dengan teman semasa kecilnya appamu kami semasa kecil sudah berjanji ketika diusia 18 tahun anak kami , kami akan menjodohkannya dan itu harus walaupun sesama jenis" Sang eomma tersenyum setelah mengetahuisang anak belum mempunyai pacar

"Yeoja?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Bukan. Tapi namja yang sangat cantik kau pasti akan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama" Dengan pedenya eomma Chanyeol mengucapkan kata tersebut

"Ya sudah, terserah eomma saja aku pusing dan lelah daripada pagi-pagi sudah mendengar omelan" Sambil memakan roti tang sudah di sediakan bibi jung di meja makan

"Anak pintar... Dan jangan lupa besok kau harus terlihat tampan"

"Memangnya ada apa eomma? Interview?Acara?Festival?"

"Kau akan tau nanti" Ucap sang eomma. Chanyeol yang melihat eommanya pergi hanya bisa menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung

.

.

- _Di kediaman keluarga Byun_

"Chagi-ya, apa kau sudah selesai acara mandimu?" memandang kesal ke arah pintu kamar sang anak karna tak kunjung dibuka padahal dia sudah menyuruhnya untuk mandi cepat dan duduk di meja makan

"Sebentar eomma!". Selang beberapa menit akhirnya sang anak turun dari atas dan datang ke tempat dimana sang eomma duduk

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin eomma bicarakan? Kenapa terlihat sangat penting" Tanya sang anak yang bernama Byun Baekhyun sambil memainkan handphonenya

"Ya. Ini sangat sangat penting. Apa kau sudah mempunyai namjachingu, baek?"

"Kenapa eomma menanyakan pertanyaan seperti itu? Jelas saja aku belum mempunyai eomma... Dan aku tidak tertarik sama sekali untuk mempunyai namjachingu" Baekhyun yang kaget dengan pertanyaannya itu dengan perlahan dia mencoba untuk menjelaskan kepada eommanya

"Jika begitu besok kau harus berpakaian dengan rapih. Oke?!" Bukan Baekhyun namanya jika langsung menyetujui ucapan sang eomma

"Tidak!"

"Ya! Kenapa eoh?! Kau ingin eomma adukan kepada appamu bahwa kau tidak menuruti perintah eomma?!" Amarah sang eommapun meledak. Dan akan mengadukannya kepada karna sang eomma tau bahwa sang anak sangat takut jika sudah disangkut pautkan dengan sang appa

"Aish... Baiklah" Dengan tidak ihlas Baekhyun mengucapkannya dan pergi kembali ke kamarnya

"Eomma yakin kau pasti akan hidup bahagia, Baek" Ucap sang eomma pelan

Setelah kejadian percakapan tadi Baekhyun tidak keluar dari kamar sampai malam datang.

TOK TOK TOK

"Baek, ayo makan malam sayang" Yaps. orang yang mengetuk pintu adalah sang eomma

"Nanti aku akan kesana jika sudah lapar eomma" Teriak Baekhyun dari dalam kamar

'Apa yang eomma dan appa rencanakan sebenarnya? Kenapa aku merasakan perasaanku tidak enak' Batin Baekhyun

"BAEKHYUNNNN!"

"Iyaiya... aku akan datang eommaku sayang!" Baekhyun mengumpat kesal ketika mendengar suara teriakan sang eomma dan berjalan keluar kamar

TBC

FF pertama luncur :D karna pika author baru disini jadi pika minta tolong kasih saran sama kritiknya :) Dan makasih sudah mau membaca ff abstrud pika ini (:

Silahkan tinggalkan review kalian :D


	2. Chapter 2

**What is love?**

 **Main pair : Park Chanyeol Byun Baekhyun**

 **Chap : 1A/?**

 **Rated : T dulu XD**

 _Happy reading..._

.

.

Baekhyun dan sedang makan bersama tanpa adanya karna faktor pekerjaan di perusahannya yang menumpuk jadi jarang pulang ke rumah sekali pulangpun hanya untuk makan dan mandi

"Eomma, sebenarnya siapa yang akan datang besok?"

"Teman appamu chagi-ya"

Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan acara makan malamnya bersama sang eomma tanpa ada gangguan siapapun

"Nyonya, bahan untuk memasak besok sudah habis semua" Tiba-tiba bibi jung datang tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun dan sang eomma dan mengejutkan dan Baekhyun

"Eh! Bibi Jung! Kau mengagetkan saja datang dengan tiba-tiba tanpa sepengetahuan kami, jika nanti saya jantungan gimana? Kalau sendoknya ikutan saya makan gimana? Bibi mau ganti rugi?" Berbondong-bondong pertanyaan dari diberikan kepada bibi Jung

"M-mian nyonya" Ucap Bibi Jung sambil membungkukkan badannya

"Ya sudah tidak apa-apa. Lain kali jangan diulangi lagi,arra?!"

"Siap nyonya"

"Tadi kau bicara apa? Maaf saya tidak mendengarnya karna masih efek kaget"

"Itu nyonya persediaan sayuran untuk makan besok sudah habis semua"

"Sudah habis? Cepat sekali habisnya padahal baru beli kemarinkan?. Tunggulah disini sebentar Bi! biar Baekhyun ambilkan uangnya dulu di kamar saya". Bibi Jungpun menganggukkan kepalanya

"Duduklah dulu jangan sungkan anggap saja rumah sendiri" Ucap sambil tersenyum dengan gugup bibi Jung mendudukkan dirinya di kursi

"Baekhyun... Cepat ambilkan uang di kamar eomma yang banyak sekalian karna besok kita kedatangan tamu!"

"Eh?! Kenapa harus aku eomma?" Tanya Baekhyun kaget

"Disini cuma ada kau saja yang bisa masuk ke kamar eomma,Baek" Dengan kesal Baekhyun beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan tidak ikhlas menuju kamar sang eomma

'Jika saja dia bukan Eommaku mungkin saja dia sudah patah tulang ditempat. Tapi takdir berkata lain dia adalah eommaku dan itu tandanya aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan jurus hapkidoku begitu saja' Batin Baekhyun sedih

CKLEK

Pintu kamar sang eommapun terbuka dan Baekhyun mulai masuk mencari dompet yang di maksud sang eomma

drrt...drrrtt...drrt...

Ketika dompetnya sudah di depan mata Baekhyun tidak sengaja mendengar bunyi handphone bergetar dengan perlahan dia berjalan ke arah handphone tersebut dan membukanya

 **From : MyDarling**

 **Chagi-ya. Bersiaplah untuk besok ok?! Aku akan pulang malam ini karena aku yakin besok kita dan keluarga Park akan berbicara panjang lebar mengenai perjodohan anak kita**

"Ishh ishh... Ternyata eomma sama appa sangat so sweet, kekekeke. Tapi siapa yang akan dijodohkan?Aku atau Luhan hyung? Sepertinya tidak mungkin jika Luhan hyung karna Luhan hyung sudah Bertunangan dengan Kris" Ucap Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri

"BAEKHYUN! CEPATLAH BIBI JUNG MENUNGGU DARI TADI!" Teriak sang eomma dari arah meja makan

"Neeee". Akhirnya Baekhyun kembali ke meja makan dengan membawa uang dan handphone sang eomma kemudian eommanya mengasihkan uangnya kepada bibi jung

"Ini untuk membeli bahannya yang banyak sekalian karna besok kita kedatangan tamu istimewa. Oh ya, Lebih baik membeli bahannya memakai mobil saja daripada mobilnya dianggurkan di garasi lebih baik buat nganter bibi saja" Ucap

"Baik nyonya"

"Memangnya ada pasar buka jam segini?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung

"Kau seperti orang baru kesini saja Baek, Disinikan pasarnya buka 24 jam nonstop jadi kita bisa membeli bahannya kapan saja" Ucap sang eomma. Baekhyun hanya berdiam masih bingung

" Dan panggil saja paman Kang untuk mengantarnya,Bi" Bibi jung mengacungkan jempol tangannya lalu bergegas menuju paman Kang di belakang rumah

"Eomma, Tadi appa sms" Ucap Baekhyun setelah menatap kepergian bibi jung

"Appamu bilang apa?"

"Katanya appa akan pulang malam ini karna besok akan ketemu dengan keluarga park, tapi eom-"

"Ya sudah... Makan malam kita sudah selesai jadi sekarang kita masuk ke kamar masing-masing dan tidur" Ucapan Baekhyun terpotong oleh sang eomma yang beranjak dari kursinya. Sebelumnya dia mencium kening Baekhyun terlebih dahulu lalu berjalan ke kamarnya meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang diri di meja makan

.

.

.

Di sebuah kamar dengan nuansa biru tua, poster yeoja sexy dimana-mana, lampu yang redup dan seorang namja yang sedang tiduran sambil memainkan hpnya

"Sehun bodoh. Mengajakku ke club sekarang?! Bagaimana aku bisa keluar jika diluar sudah dikasih bodyguard suruhan eomma" Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya

Dengan otak yang sedikit cerdas tapi berandalan itu Chanyeol menuju jendela dikamarnya dan mengambil tali yang panjang untuk turun kebawah lalu menuju pintu belakang, Ketika Chanyeol sudah sampai dibawah sebuah tangan mengagetkannya

"Tuan ingin kemana?" Tanya salah satu bodyguard dengan tubuh yang melebihi batas maksimal itu

"A-ah i-itu aku ingin melihat kolam renang sudah bersih atau belum karna aku aku ingin berenang sekarang"

"Malam ini tuan?"

"Tidak. Tahun depan, iyalah sekarang mau kapan lagi bodoh!" Ucap Chanyeol mencoba untuk menyakinkan bodyguardnya

"Saya mengerti tuan... berenanglah dengan tenang tuan jika kolam itu sudah bersih" Bodyguard itupun pergi dengan teman satunya lagi dan Chanyeol bisa bernafas lega

'Bahkan di pintu belakang saja sudah dijaga bodyguard sialan itu' Batin Chanyeol

Alhasil Chanyeol masuk kembali kerumah tidak ihlas ketika ingin membuka pintu rumahnya sebuah klakson mobil memberhentikkan gerakkannya

TIIN...TIIINN...

Satpam dirumahnyapun langsung membuka gerbang besar itu dan sebuah mobil mewah masuk melewati para bodyguard yang sedang berjaga

"Siapa yang bertamu malam seperti ini?" Tanya Chanyeol pada salah satu pelayan yang kebetulan pada keluar semua

"Anda tidak tau tuan? itukan mobil tuan besar"

"Maksudmu appa?" Tanya Chanyeol balik

"Iya tuan" Ucap pelayan itu dengan sopan

Ketika berbalik badan Chanyeol benar-benar dibuat terkejut karna itu memang sang appa

"CCHHAAANNNYYEE-" Teriak sang appa namun terputus, karna dengan cepat Chanyeol langsung masuk ke dalam rumahnya, mungkin Chanyeol tau sang appa memanggilnya gara-gara kenapa malam menjelang pagi ini Chanyeol bisa berkeliaran di halaman rumah

Para pelayan dan bodyguard pada membungkukkan badannya ketika tuan besar mereka melewatinya

"CHANYEOL-AHH... APPA TAU KAU BELUM TIDUR! JADI CEPAT KELUAR SEKARANG! TEMUI APPA DI RUANG TAMU!" Teriak sang appa pas masuk di ruang tamu namun keadaan dirumah itu sungguh sunyi

Dengan langkah yang berat dan mata yang seperti panda itu sang appa menuju kamar Chanyeol

CKLEK

"Chanyeol? Apa kau sudah tidur, Nak?" Pintu kamar Chanyeolpun terbuka dengan keadaan kamar sangat gelap namun tidak ada jawaban sama sekali dari sang anak

Sang appa hanya menghela nafasnya pelan lalu menutup kembali kamar anaknya lalu beranjak dari situ

Chanyeol mencoba untuk melirik ke arah pintu dan berbaring lagi dengan lega setelah melihat pintunya sudah tertutup dengan rapat. Chanyeol merasa bosan akhirnya memustuskan untuk tidur lebih awal dan itu tidak seperti biasanya karna Chanyeol tidur biasanya jam 3 pagi tapi sekarang dia tidur jam 1 malam menjelang pagi

Matahari mulai menampakkan wujudnya di muka bumi semua manusia juga mulai bekerja seperti biasanya karna hari ini adalah bukan hari libur. Berbeda dengan yang lain keluarga Park sibuk dengan anaknya belum bangun dari kasur empuknya

"Parkkk Channyyeeoolll! Jika kau tidak kunjung bangun dari sekarang eomma pastikan besok poster-poster di kamarmu sudah eomma bakar semuanyaa!" Ucap sang eomma dari ruang tamu yang suaranya lumayan keras

Poster-poster di bakar? Chanyeol langsung terbangun dengan wajah yang masih mengantuk ketika mendengar ancaman sang eomma

"Aku sudah bangun" Ucap Chanyeol yang ciri khas orang bangun tidur dengan suara beratnya

CKLEK

"Cepat mandi kita akan mengunjungi kediaman keluarga Byun. Janji appamu datang jam 9 tapi sekarang sudah lewat dari jam 9 tapi kau belum apa-apa!" sang eomma menarik dan mendorong badan Chanyeol ke arah kamar mandi, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menatap sang eomma kesal

"Hanya berkunjung saja kenapa kalian yang heboh?" Cibirnya

"Karena keluarga Byun adalah teman semasa kecil appamu yang sudah lama tidak bertemu dan sekarang juga kau akan dikenalkan dengan anak teman appamu atau bisa dibilang kau dijodohkan dengannya. Chagi-yaaaa"

Chanyeol hanya melongo mendengar ucapan sang eomma

"Sudah sana cepat mandinya" Usir sang eomma lalu menutup pintu kamar mandi tersebut.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudia keluarga Park datang dengan mobil mewahnya, Ya walaupun Chanyeol siswa berandalan di sekolah tetapi dia memiliki jiwa kekanakan jika dirumah dan seorang anak pengusaha terkenal di korea. Perjodohan ini dilaksanakan karna orang tua mereka sudah berjanji akan menjodohkan anak mereka mau dia seorang namja ataupun yeoja dia tidak mempersalahkannya

Ketika keluarga Park keluar dari mobil sambil membawa anaknya yang dibawa paksa oleh sang eomma. Semua pelayan tersenyum kepada keluarga Park dan mempersilahkannya untuk masuk

TOK...TOK..TOK

"Nyonya, di ruang tamu sudah ada keluarga Park" Ucap bibi Jung

"Ok... Terima kasih,Bi. Bilang pada keluarga Park kita akan kesana sebentar lagi" Bibi Jung mengangguk dan ijin untuk kembali ke lantai bawah

"Baekhyun? Kau pingsan nak? Kenapa sungguh lama, jika sudah selesai berpakaian turunlah kebawah"

"Nee eomma bawel"

Baekhyun terburu-buru untuk turun ke bawah tanpa melihat situasi cara berpakaiannya seperti apa

"Maaf aku telat" Ucap Baekhyun sambik membungkukkan badannya di hadapan keluarga Park. Keluarga Park yang melihat Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecuali Chanyeol yang memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan jijiknya

"Jadi anakmu itu,Byun?" Tanya

"Iya,Park. Bagaimana?" hanya mengaggukkan kepalanya dan menunjukkan jari jempolnya

"Baiklah.. Karna sudah pada kumpul kita langsung ke topiknya saja. Jadi gini Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol kalian akan dijodohkan mulai sekarang dan mengenai tentang sekolahmu Baekhyun, kami sudah mengurus kepindahanmu ke sekolah yang sama dengan Chanyeol karna agar kalian bisa lebih dekat lagi" Ucap

"Tapi ap-"

"Tanpa TERKECUALI" Omongan Baekhyun dipotong sudah oleh ucapan sang appa

'Mati sudah riwayatmu Baekhyun' Batin Baekhyun

"Sebentar siapa yang dijodohkan?" Tanya Chanyeol yang akhirnya membuka suaranya

"Kau dan Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol" ucap sang eomma sambil mengelus kepala Chanyeol

"MWO? NAMJA? AKU TIDAK SETUJU! DAN TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENYUTUJUI PERJODOHAN INI JIKA DENGAN NAMJA! KARNA AKU MASIH NORMAL! KALIAN MENGERTI?!" Teriak Chanyeol lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka semua yang duduk diruang tamu

TBC

Makasih yang udah review,follow,favorit ini ff abstrudku XD Maaf baru update tugas kuliah numpuk ini nulis juga di cepet-cepet makanya rada ga nyambung :v (malah curcol -_-)

Oh iya, Pika lupa kemarin itu baru prolognya nah jadi ini Chap 1 makanya Pika bikin ini 1A :D maafkan keteledoran Pika :)

Sekali lagi mohon review sesudah membacanya XD

SEE YOU NEXT CHAP ;*


End file.
